Our Dirty Little Secret Kaito x Miku
by GamKat
Summary: When Miku finds out a shocking discovery about her long time friend Kaito they begin to do mischievous things behind his lover, Meiko's back until one day their little secret is found out!
1. Chapter 1

Miku yawned and stretched as she sat up on her bed. Today was the first day of classes, so that meant she was able to see all her friends again! She stood up and walked over to her mirror and fxed up her hair, afterwards she put on a brand new outfit. She felt confident and ready for the day.

Her heart raced as she made her way to the front of the school, her eyes wide as ever. She suddenly felt a tap on her back, "Hm?" She muttered, looking back to see her long term crush, Dell.  
"Watch where your going, Hatsune." He said, unamused.  
Miku sighed because she knew Dell would NEVER like a girl like her, and ofcouse everyone else was happy with someone, but not her. She slowly made her way inside the school and looked around to see all of her friends.

"MIKU!" Yelled a fimilar voice.  
"RIN!" Miku yelled as she was tackled by the small girl.  
"How was your summer?" Rin asked curiously.  
"Boring like every other summer, and I'm not looking forward to this school year either." She explained.  
"Why not? it is our LAST year here!" Rin gasped.  
"Dell is being meaner then ever," Miku groaned "and thats going to put me in a horrible mood.." she crossed her arms as the first bell rang.

Miku walked to her first class, firmly gripping her notebook. She sat in the back this year, she had always sat in the front..Miku realized that she was changing into a different person, more darker and depressed. Her happy bubbliy side was long gone.

"Why can't I just be happy with someone?" She thought to herself as the teacher rambled on and on about how to pitch your voice.

The next bell rang, the school day was getting faster as Miku thought more on herself. She opened the class door to see a suprise, KAITO! She squealed inside as a warm pink blushed formed on her cheeks, she was quick to grab the seat next to him.

"Hey!" She smiled over at him.

"Hmmmm..." He slowly turned his head to look at the excited girl "Oh hey there, Miku. Whats up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing.. Um, I'm happy to see your at least in one of my classes." She said with hope that he would be happy too.

"Yea, thats cool. Anyways," He turned his head back to Meiko "Sorry about that, shes a bit annoying."

Miku frowned, now she knew she had NO hope whatsoever on finding someone to like her for her final year, she planted her head onto her desk as a small tear trickled down her face.

As the final bell rang she struggled to get a hold of herself. She covered her face with her note book and stormed out of the school, walking slowly home.

She reached her empty house and went straight to her room, she lay on her bed as she suddenly felt her phone vibrate. One new message from Kaito...WAIT, KAITO?!

"Why is Kaito texting ME?!" Miku thought nervously as her shaking finger hit the open button.

"Hey there, Miku. I just want to apologize for what I said earlier, I hope you know I didn't mean a word of it. Meet me at the park as soon as you can..please."  
She read the text in her head as she got a wide grin on her face.

Miku ran outside and pulled out her old teal beach bike, she hopped on and rode as fast as she can to the park, seeing Kaito in the distance. She trew her bike to the side and ran up to him.

"Y-Yes, Kaito?" She asked breathing heavily.

Kaito pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek before she could ask anymore.

"Miku...I invited you here to confess something, I'm in love with you but there is one small problem, Meiko.. I can't leave her, I'm keeping her alive.." He sighed

"So what are you trying to say by this?" She asked a bit upset

"I want to have a secret relationship if thats okay with you..if its not I understand..and after I get the courage to leave Meiko we can make it offical." He smiled a bit.

"S-Sure!" Miku knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care because she liked Kaito also so it felt right it a way.

The spent the rest of the day together sitting under a tree, holding eachother tightly. A smile on both of their faces..

( IMMA END IT THERE :D PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS, CHAPTER 2 TOMMAROW :3)


	2. Chapter 2

(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER COTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT :3)

Today was Friday! Miku was so happy because she could see Kaito today. After all, her school didn't run on Fridays.  
She waited all day for a call or a text, the night grew longer until she finally got one. And off to the usual meeting spot they went.

"Hey there, lovely." He smiled and waved.

Miku blushed and waved back, "What are our plans for today?"

He pulled Miku into his arms and got closer to her ear and began to whisper, "My parents are out for the weekend so I figured we can go back there, if thats okay.." He grinned, he could feel Miku tense her body.

"Okay..." She put on a fake smile but sighed inside, scared for what would happen next.

They walked until they reached his house, he opened the door like a gentleman as Miku went up to his bed room. They both sat on the bed and looked at eachother.

"I love you, Miku.." He said as his lips gripped onto hers and they began to passionatley kiss eachother. Kaito layed her soft body backwards and began to kiss her delicate neck, she moaned.

"W-What are we doing?" Miku called out, scared.

"Hush.." he said covering her mouth as he slipped off her top, leaving her in only her bra. He grabbed her soft breast, she moaned at the touch.

Miku wanted to get out of there quick, but she loved Kaito so she felt like she should stay anyways.

He slowly slipped off his boxers and then came off Miku's panties, he grinned as he slid his hard shaft into her tight sopping wet vagina.

"Kaito..please this hurts.." She winced in pain.

"Please, baby..it's okay it's going to hurt at first." He said as he stroked her cheek as he pushed in again.

In a blink of an eye the door opened, it was Meiko!

"O-Oh my god!" she gasped "What are you doing Kaito, HOW COULD YOU!" She ran out of the room crying.

Kaito got up "Sorry about that love.. I'll be right back.." he said slipping on his boxers and t-shirt.

He never came back until late in the night, covered in blood. Miku just brushed it off, she was half asleep what she was going to find out soon was going to change her life forever.. 


End file.
